Shules: Happy Holidays!
by The Teal Dragon
Summary: Shules, and a mixture of other pairings! Better summary inside! Please R&R. Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Cuddle Up Day

Rated T for kissing!

Pairing: SHULES! J

Disclaimer: Do I look like Steve Franks? No, I do not own Psych, not that I would mind…

Summary: Shawn discovers Cuddle Up Day and of course, he HAS to tell Juliet all about it!

A/N: Yes, believe it or not, these are all actual holidays! The site I found them on really helped me with my writer's block, and it might help you too! The only way I know how to get to it is Google "National Iced Tea Day" and click on Holiday Insights: National Iced Tea Day, and on your left you will see a link titled, "Bizarre and Unique Days". Click on that, and it will show you a link to each month, which contains a list of the days and links to a page describing it. There you go, and I hope it helps you! J This story is going to be a bunch of one-shots based on wacky holidays, with pretty much all Shules, because I'm not very good with other pairings, but if I see one that fits, I'll write a Gus/OC or Lassiter/OC or pretty much any other pairing you ask me for, except Shassie, Shus or Lassiet (actually, I will do Lassiet, Shus, or Shassie but purely friendship, not romance!) Oh and I will try and do some Buzz, because he does not get a fair amount of time on the show OR fanfics! Okay, on with the story! J Oh, and I love reviews, and since I am not an experienced writer, I love constructive criticism too! Sorry this first one isn't very good, I'm not feeling very well.

Juliet's phone buzzed on the nightstand. Groggily, she opened one eye and reached for it. Holding it up, she squinted and saw the words '1 message received'. Opening it, she saw a text from Chief reading, "Detective O'Hara, your services are required at work. -Chief" Slightly reluctant at leaving the comforting warmth of her sheets, she slowly began to get up and out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Shawn up. However, a moment later, the movement beside her and the strong arms wrapping around her waist told her that her efforts had been in vain. "Hey, sweetheart!" Shawn remarked cheerily, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Shawn. I have to go into work, the Chief said-" Shawn cut her off. "Oh no, you don't, I have a legal document right here saying you are obligated to stay here and cuddle with me." He said seriously, holding up a piece of paper titled, "Cuddle Day!" "What's this?" Juliet questioned disbelievingly, taking the paper from him and scanning it quickly. "How exactly is this a legal document?" "Well, it isn't illegal to print it." he replied, smirking at Juliet. "Shawn, seriously, let me go, the Chief is going to be mad." "Well, if I were the Chief, I'd be more mad at you for purposely ignoring and going against the rules and regulations of a national holiday than I would be at you for missing your first day of work in 4 years." Shawn said, smiling at his girlfriend and whispering, "And you know, you don't really want to leave, do you, Juliet? Hmm? Wouldn't you much rather stay here, underneath your nice, soft, warm sheets and cuddle with me then go inside the cold, cold SBPD building and sit down at a desk, typing until your fingers bleed, all alone? Would you rather sit here, snuggling with me and watching cartoons, or stare at a computer screen, doing boring paperwork-" Resisting the urge to moan at just how good staying sounded to her, she cut him off by saying, "Well, no, I don't want to leave, but there's a reason you're not Chief, Shawn." "Okay, hand over the cell phone, Jules." he replied. "Why?" She replied warily, handing him the phone reluctantly. He felt her forehead. "You feel a little warm, Jules. We better tell Chief you can't come in today." He remarked, smirking at her. "No way, Shawn! I am not playing hooky from work!" She protested. "Jules, today is supposed to be your day off anyway. When was the last time we just spent a whole day together, snuggling?" Shawn asked Juliet. "Well, never…and it does sound like fun." She admitted, still too drowsy to really grasp the situation. "Atta girl, Jules! Here, I'll call in for you!" He smiled, dialing the number for Chief Vick's office.

…A Few Hours Later…

"I still feel kind of bad for lying to the Chief." Juliet said, feeling guilty as they cuddled on the bed, watching _Tom and Jerry_. "Jules, technically I lied to the Chief, not you, and you deserved the day off, you work really hard." He attempted to soothe her, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, clouded over with guilt. "If you really feel this bad, you should go in, pretend you feel better." She looked back up at him. "I said I feel bad, not that I want to go in, Shawn." She told him, smiling, that spark he loved so much coming back to her eyes. He grinned back, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and kissing her. As they pulled apart, she told him, "I love Cuddle Day!" He laughed.

A/N: OK, I know it's really bad, but it was written at midnight, I haven't been feeling good lately and I was working at ServeFest yesterday and I'm kinda sore. So R&R please J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiss Your Mate Day

Rated T for kissing, as title suggests!Pairing: Shules!!! J

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it

A/N: Like in my previous chapter, Cuddle Up Day, this IS an actual holiday! And this site definitely helped me with my writer's block, so anybody having trouble, I would suggest you try there, but it might not work for you, only a suggestion, and there are directions on how to get to this awesome site in my authors note in Cuddle Up Day (Chapter 1). You can also go there to learn more about all these holidays. If you can't find it, tell me and I'll happily give you directions in a P.M! This one really doesn't have a plot… And thanks so much from the awesome reviews from Jileylvr12, unpocoloco13, phoenix303, halogirl810, and iLoveRomance212O!!! J Oh, and unpocoloco13, I hope this is a little bit better, Word finally decided to cooperate with me! *happy dance* I am sorry about the long wait but I was at my friend's house and couldn't update! And chapters will get longer soon, promise!

" Hey, Jules." Shawn waltzed up behind his girlfriend, who was working at some paperwork and kissed her on the cheek. "Shawn!" Jules replied, trying to sound firm and failing due to being more than a little flustered. Once she regained her composure a few seconds later, she told him as firmly as she could, " Shawn, that isn't allowed here, and you know it!" He smirked at her and kissed her again, this time on the forehead. "Shawn." She told him sternly. "Yes, Jules?" her boyfriend replied innocently.

"You _know _that isn't appropriate in the work place, and…" She was cut off with yet another kiss from Shawn, this time full on the lips, and smiled at the sight of the now familiar fireworks shooting off behind her eyelids at the gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"What were you saying, Jules?" He asked her in his all too innocent way, smirking at the Junior Detective, whose beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes were still closed. "I was saying something?" she murmured, the spontaneous kiss having left her without the presence of mind to really care much.

Smirking at her once more, he asked her, "So what time do you get off work today, sweetheart?"

"3 o'clock, I was just going to finish my paperwork and get going." She responded.

"Great, cause I have plans that involve you, me, pineapple, and the greatest holiday on Earth." He told her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, kissing the back of her head and grinning as she giggled.

A/N: Alright folks, I hope you like it, so sorry for the wait, and please R&R!!! J


	3. Chapter 3

Make A New Friend Day

A/N: Ok, so I know it's been forever since I posted, and I am SO sorry, life has been so hectic lately! I'll update tomorrow to make up for it! Promise. J Anyway, this is Shawn and Gus FRIENDSHIP one, they're kids in it. And I promise, tomorrow will be a Shules! Thanks so much for the reviews, and I really love hearing your thoughts! Now, on to Chapter 3! J____________________________________________________

Burton Guster had no idea this day would end up being one of the most important days of his life. It started out as a pretty ordinary day in his kindergarten life. He was getting ready for his first day at Santa Barbara Elementry school, even though it was pretty late in the year. He got dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans, with a little help from his dad, had some eggs and orange juice, brushed his teeth, and then his mom drove him to school. Same old, same old.

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, 5 year old Shawn Spencer did all his usual morning rituals. He got dressed in a lime green t-shirt with a picture of a pineapple on it and threw on a pair of khakis with no help from his dad, who said something about how he would have to be much faster than that next time if he ever wanted to be on the police force. He had some eggs with ketchup and a glass of pineapple juice, brushed his teeth, and made as though to get in his dad's pickup truck before he realized it. "Sorry Dad, forgot something!" He told his father, who commented about how police officers didn't, 'forget', anything. Shawn bolted up to his messy bedroom and rushed over to his wacky day calendar. "Come on, come on, the 11th of February." He muttered frantically, searching for it. "Okay, here it is… Make A New Friend Day? Hmm…"

When Burton Guster walked into his class that infamous day, he had no idea that Make a New Friend Day even existed. He looked around his new classroom and observed a few people. There was a girl with long dark hair and green eyes. He couldn't help thinking she was pretty cute. He headed over to her. "Hello. What's your name?" He asked shyly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"My name is Ruby, what's yours? She asked happily.

" That's a pretty name. My name is Burton, but you can call me whatever you like. So what are you doing?"

Suddenly, the teacher clapped her hands. "All right class, settle down now. We are going to say the Pledge of Alliegance and then introduce a new classmate." Shawn's head snapped up from where he sat making some unidentifiable object out of clay. A new kid meant a new possible friend. And he liked the sound of that!

"Okay, boys and girls, I would like you all to welcome a late addition to our class. This is Burton Guster, everybody. Say hi everyone!" "Hi, Burton." Most of the class said in unison. Then a excited, hyper voice toward the back of the class said, "Hi, everyone!" The class laughed, and Burton grinned. "Now, Mr. Spencer, that's quite enough." The boy threw a dazzling smile her way. "Yes ma'am, Ms. Kate." he responded charmingly. Ms. Kate then proceeded to call out the schedule. Math, Reading, Naptime, Art, Recess, Lunch, and then Free Time. In Math, Burton got the problems all right, and in Reading, he could read clearer then anyone else. In Naptime, he fell asleep without any complaints, unlike Shawn, who put up quite the battle. Finally, it was time for Art.

Burton sat next to a boy with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, which were narrowed in concentration as he used an orange crayon on his drawing. Burton recognized him as the one who said, "Hi, everyone!". The one who got most of the problems wrong in Math. The one who read so fast in that hyper tone that no one could tell a word he was saying. The one who put up World War 3 at Naptime. The class clown. But he still didn't have a name. "Hi. What are you drawing?" Burton asked the boy.

"A pineapple wearing a party hat." The boy stated, like it was the most clear answer in the world. "How about you?"

Burton didn't know quite how to respond to that so he nodded his head like that made perfect sense. Then he realized that the boy asked him a question, and looked down at his paper. "A car."

"That's cool. So what's up? My name is Shawn. I think I'm gonna call you Gus. I can't pronounce But…Burn…Bertha…Whatever you name is. Gus is easier."

Gus thought about this for a minute, and shrugged. 'Sure, why not?' He thought. They continued to color, talking about different random stuff. Shawn noticed Gus looking at Ruby and grinned. "You got a thing for Daredevil?"

Gus looked at him blankly. "You mean Ruby?"

"Sure, whatever you want to call her, everyone else calls her Daredevil."

"How come?" Gus asked. Shawn was about to answer when the teacher blew her whistle, signaling that it was time for Recess. Everyone cheered, running out to the playground.

Once outside, he explained, "On the first day of school, Ruby climbed to the top of the cubbies and jumped because someone double dog dared her to. Broke her ankle, she had to get a cast and everything."

"Wow!" Gus commented, looking at Ruby, who sat perched on top of the monkey bars as the teacher ordered her to "Get down from there this instant!"

They talked and raced each other on the monkey bars until it was time to go inside for Lunch. They traded sandwiches and Shawn let Gus have some pineapple in exchange for Gus' cookies. Shawn told Gus about how his dad wanted him to be a police officer and Gus told him about how he wanted to be a doctor, or something like that. Suddenly, out of the blue, Shawn asked, "Do you wanna be my best friend?"

Gus was taken aback by this, but he said, "Sure. Sounds great!"

A/N: Finally, a long chapter! J Okay, so that's that. Oh, and yes, Ruby is based off the character on Psych, which due to the fact I am not Steve Franks, I do not own! So… I hope you like it, and if you do, review please! J


	4. Chapter 4

_**National Hugging Day**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, so not gonna happen.**_

_**Summary: I promised a Shules, and here it is! This, unlike the others, isn't a already established relationship fanfic, figured this was a bit interesting. My next one is a Gus one, because I figure he deserves that much. But if you want me to, I'll write one like this or a happy relationship fic. Sorry this took so long, I am drowning in homework, and I had to go to my dad's this weekend, and he doesn't have Word or Internet. So sorry for the wait, and here it is! Tell me your thoughts on this/for a chapter and I will do my best to deliver!**_

_**Juliet O'Hara was working diligently on some way overdue papers from their last case when all of a sudden, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small waist. Taken by surprise, she gasped. **_

"_**Hey, Jules!" Shawn Spencer greeted her. "So what's up?" he asked casually. **_

_**Juliet was momentarily dumbfounded. She thought maybe she should tell him to let go, but his arms were so strong and muscular, and they felt so good… and surely it couldn't hurt to let him stay like that for just a few minutes, right? **_

"_**Well, I certainly wouldn't mind." He told her, smirking. Oh God, did she say that out loud? Blushing, she decided that, as good as that felt, she had to know. **_

"_**What the heck are you doing, Shawn?" She asked, still in slight shock. **_

"_**Celebrating a national holiday, and I can't say I'm not enjoying it." he told her happily, still not letting go of her. **_

"_**Oh, yeah? And what holiday is that?" She asked him, the shock wearing off and amusement starting to set in. **_

"_**Why, National Hugging Day, of course!" He told her in surprise, as though she should have known this already. " And who better to hug than you, Jules? Come on, you can't say you're not enjoying this." he stated, smiling charmingly at the amused Junior Detective, who was very clearly fighting a smile off her face, and failing miserably at it. **_

"_**You're not going to budge no matter what I say, are you?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. **_

"_**Nope." He told her, smirking once more at the woman in his arms, who clearly did not mind one bit about this arrangement. **_

"_**Okay, then." She simply stated, smiling back. She could get used to this holiday, all right.**_


	5. Chapter 5

National Pharmacist Day

Disclaimer: One can only dream…

A/N: Alright here's my Gus chapter, hope you like it and please read and review! Is Gus still an actual pharmacist? I forget whether or not he works part time with Shawn. I know he used to, but I haven't heard him mention it at all, so I'm not sure. Well, thanks for the reviews! I slipped some slight Shules in here, I couldn't help myself! Oh, and I'm not sure I did him right, I've never written him before, but I'd love to learn, if you have any tips? I'm sick again, L, and reviews make me feel better!

Gus had been looking forward to this day for weeks. He thought it was about time someone thought of this, appreciating all the hard work he did.

"Hey, buddy!" Shawn greeted his best friend since kindergarten. "What's up?"

Gus froze in horror. "What do you mean, 'What's up?'? You didn't forget… did you forget? Tell me the truth!" He exclaimed in panic.

"Did I forget…what?" Shawn asked, pretending to be baffled.

"Shawn, don't you play games with me! Talk!" He yelled, starting to hyperventilate.

"Dude, calm down! Look, we have to go to the station to pick up a case, so get a hold of yourself, man, OK?" he told Gus, rolling his eyes and smirking inwardly.

Later at the Santa Barbara Police Department…..

"Jules, is everything ready?" Shawn asked, smiling at his girlfriend and bouncing on his toes. Juliet smiled back and answered him.

"Yes, everything was in action, baby." She assured him. "Is Gus suspicious?"

"No, he's over there, sulking and complaining to anybody who'll listen that nobody appreciates him."

"All right, just get him in the interrogation room, everyone's waiting." She told him.

"Okay." He said, grinning and kissing her on the forehead as he ran off to somehow convince Gus to go into the interrogation, leaving her to blush at the display of affection and leaving Carlton to roll his eyes in annoyance at the way-too-cute couple before him.

"Dude, I swear, we'll leave as soon as you and I overlook this interrogation." Shawn Spencer told his best friend since kindergarten, puling an annoyed Burton Guster along behind him.

Gus walked into interrogation in extreme annoyance, wondering how on Earth his best friend forgot something more important than his birthday… well, almost more important, anyway.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, running up to an extremely shocked and happy Gus. A large banner overhead read, "Happy Pharmacist Day!" He could tell Shawn made it by his trademark in the corner: a small pineapple, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

"Happy Pharmacist Day, buddy." Shawn told him, grinning widely at him, holding out a fist for him to bump. Gus looked at the fist, bumped it and pulled him into a hug. (A manly one, of course.)


	6. Chapter 6

Compliment Day

Disclaimer: Nope, not really, no… sigh.

A/N: Here's that Shules iLoveRomance2010 requested! Oh my Gosh, two chapters in one day? Wow, that's fast, especially for me! Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! And please R&R!

Juliet O'Hara was starting on her paperwork when Shawn Spencer sneaked up on her from behind. "Hey there, beautiful." He told her, smiling. 

Juliet looked at her friend in shock, staring at him. She was so shocked that for a minute, she was speechless. When she regained her composure, she smiled at him. "Shawn, what are you doing?" She asked him in a mixture of amusement and leftover surprise. 

He didn't answer that, choosing instead to sniff her, his smile growing wider. "You smell good, Jules…like lavender." He said thoughtfully. 

"Thank…thank you?" She answered, confused at the change of subject. She started to work on her paperwork again. This time, he started playing with her hair. When she asked why, he responded.

"Your hair's very pretty, it sparkles when the sun hits it." She smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Just like your eyes when you smile." He told her, grinning sincerely. She frowned in confusion. His compliments didn't sound rehearsed or insincere, they sounded like they were coming from his heart. 

"Okay, I don't understand what your trying to pull, do you need a favor or something?" She asked, starting to look irritated.

"What? No, no, no!" he said, surprised. She wasn't sure of his intentions, but she was sure he wasn't taking advantage of her when he looked in her eyes. 

"Then…what?" She asked in curiosity. 

"Compliment Day." He told her. 

"Compliment Day? What's that?" she asked, having expected a completely different answer. 

"It's when you give compliments to people you like." He told her. 

"Oh." She said, smiling. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and then, out of the blue, Juliet said what needed to be said.

"Hey, you know what? I have to get back to my paperwork, it is really overdue and the Chief is going to kill me if I don't get it done and turned in by tonight. But I only have a bit left, and I can think of a few compliments for you. So why don't we pick this up at dinner tonight? Pick me up at eight?" She asked nervously. 

Shawn grinned. "Sounds great, I'll be there. Bye, Jules!" 


	7. Chapter 7

National Chocolate Covered Anything Day

Hey everybody! So sorry about the long wait, thank goodness there's no more school! Hope all of you are enjoying summer break! So, I've got a favor to ask. My best friend Jileylvr12 wrote/published her first story, and no one's reviewing cause she put it in Misc. TV shows. So if you guys have some time on your hands we'd REALLY appreciate if you could stop by and R&R her story as well as this chapter. Thanks! So this is a Shules, of course, and I hope you like it, and SO sorry for wait, finals shouldn't be legal.

"Come on, Gus!" Shawn Spencer whined at his best friend Burton Guster, pulling him by the ear down the steps of the Santa Barbara Police Department.

"Shawn, it'll still be there in a few minutes." Gus told him, trying to calm his ADHD friend down.

"Not if a meteor is propelled out of orbit by giant space aliens with a mission to destroy all things chocolate related." Shawn pointed out.

Before Gus could even think of a reply to that interesting statement, their friend Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara bounded down the SBPD steps.

"Hiya, Jules!" Shawn said, surprised but happy to see his girlfriend out of work early. "Wanna come with us to the candy store?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "The candy store?" she repeated. "Why?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what today is!" Shawn exclaimed in theatrical shock and horror. Behind him, Gus sighed in exasperation, which Shawn ignored. "Why Jules, it's National Chocolate Covered Anything Day!"

Juliet shook her head. "I don't even wanna know why you know that." she said, her tone amused.

Later at the Candy Store…..

As they exited the store, arms filled with chocolate cookies, brownies, ice cream, you name it, Shawn whispered to Juliet, " I think we can have a lot of fun with this day. After all, it is chocolate covered anything day!" At first Juliet was confused, but once she realized what her boyfriend meant, she blushed wildly.

Okay peoples, the end of another chapter! Once again, so sorry about wait, I'll update this week to make up, PROMISE! Please R&R this chapter and Jileylvr12's story!


	8. Chapter 8

National Smile Day

Disclaimer: Nope, but it never hurts to be optimistic!

A/N: Hey guys, here's that Buzz chapter I promised! Sorry it's so short, my dad only dropped me off for a half hour and I have to go back to his place until Monday, so I'll update then. Please R&R!

Buzz McNabb has always loved to smile. Ever since he was little, he knew that even a small smile could make someone's day, as well as your own. He also knew that sometimes, when you get older and more things take their toll, smiles can become increasingly rare. Until a few days ago, that didn't apply to him. A few days ago, he had to shoot a man. It didn't kill him, but it came close, and Buzz hadn't smiled so much since. The Chief and his wife were becoming pretty worried.

The Chief became so worried she gave him an afternoon off to think. While he was walking along in a local park, a little boy looked at him and smiled, an innocent smile that Buzz couldn't help returning. He was so young, and there was no way he could know how much he had helped Buzz with just that simple gesture of happiness, how he reminded him of how easy it was to make someone's day.

A/N: So there you have it folks. Sorry, it's probably not my best work. But anyway, go celebrate National Smile Day and make someone's day! I'll update Monday. R&R pretty please!


	9. Chapter 9

National Don't Go To Work Unless It's Fun Day

Disclaimer: Let me check…Shawn and Juliet aren't together yet, so I'm going to have to say no. Sigh.

A/N: Well, here we go, another chapter, as promised! Wow, I'm getting better at this whole updating-on-time thingy! Is anyone else as excited as I am for Season 5? Can't wait, it's supposed to be longer than normal time, sounds awesome! Anyways, here's a Shules chapter! R&R this and Jileylvr12's story (thanks to iLoveRomance201O for reviewing her story) and update coming soon!

Ding…Ding…Ding… Juliet's alarm went off, signaling that was time to go to work. Groaning, she made herself get up to get ready for work, when her phone rang. She picked it up and pressed Talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jules!" Shawn Spencer said happily.

"Hey, Shawn. Whatever you want, make it quick, I have to get to work." She replied.

"What? Why on Earth would you do that?" Shawn said, his voice shocked.

"Two reasons: One: I work for a living and I don't want to starve to death. And two: Chief will fire me if I don't go in." She told him, exasperated.

"One: One little day won't hurt, and you won't starve to death, you can come over here, Gus went grocery shopping yesterday. And two: You still have like two weeks worth of vacation time, just take a day out of that. Besides, it would be going against our good nation's wishes to go to work unless you get to have fun. I sense that there isn't any new cases today, and all you have to look forward to is paperwork." Shawn told her matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'I'd be going against our nation's wishes if I went to work today'?" She asked, confused.

"Why, it's National Don't Go To Work Unless It's Fun Day, Jules, you didn't know? It's just how it sounds, just don't go to work unless it is going to be fun." he said, sounding like it was just plain wrong to not know that.

"No, and won't you get fired for that?" She asked.

"Nope, I am a psychic, and besides, I went to the station to annoy Lassie for fun and I devined that the Chief isn't there today either. So what time are you coming over?" he asked her happily.

"What?" she asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"You are coming over, right? I told you, so you don't starve to death. Besides, Gus ordered pineapple pizza, and there's a Monk marathon playing. So whatcha waiting for? Come on over and celebrate an awesome holiday!" He said excitedly.

"Fine, Shawn." She laughed. "I'll be over in a few minutes. Save me a slice."

"Course, Jules. See ya in a few minutes!"

Okay, so there you have it guys (and girls). My 9th chapter! 10th coming soon! R&R, please!


	10. Chapter 10

National S'mores Day

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, and probably never will, which is quite depressing.

A/N: Wow. I cannot believe this is my 10th chapter. And 25 reviews? Wow, you guys are awesome, especially iLoveRomance2O1O and Jileylvr12 for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER so far! And iLoveRomance2O1O, you are even more amazing for reviewing not just my story, but Jileylvr12's as well! Thanks a billion and five to both of you, and the rest of my great readers/reviewers for being so awesomely nice. So this chapter is a non-established relationship, fluffy, happy Shules, just because they're awesome! My next one is going to be a Lassie one, cause I've got an idea in my head for one. So hope you like this one, and if you do, read and review, please! Oh, and I'm sorry that this took longer than expected, my mom chose this time to ship me off to my dad's place. Enjoy!

"Shawn, what are you doing?" A sleepy Juliet O'Hara asked her friend and always hyper, mostly amusing, sometimes difficult co-worker, Shawn Spencer.

Shawn glanced down at her, having dragged her out of her bed at midnight sharp, she was dressed in a tank top and comfy sweats, her hair a bit tangled. And she had never looked more beautiful to him. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he replied, "Why, Jules, wouldn't that ruin the surprise? We don't want that, now do we?"

She leaned back against his strong chest, too tired to argue with him. "Fine, as long as we're back in time for work." she made him promise.

He sighed mockingly. "Fine." he grumbled, and she laughed.

"Fine, then lead away!" she replied.

15 minutes later…

"Here we are!" He said happily, removing his hands from her eyes. She opened them groggily, having had fallen asleep on the way there.

"Where is here?" She asked him.

"Greenwood Park Site. You mentioned to me a year or so ago that when you were little, you always wanted to go camping, but you only went a few times cause you're dad was usually too busy. So, Jules…" he checked the time: 12:17. "We have 6 hours, 43 minutes, and 53 seconds to do just that." he answered, beaming.

She looked at him in slight shock. "You remembered that? I barely even remember saying that!" she told him.

He smiled. "Psychic, remember? So come on, lets get some sticks for a fire, so we can enjoy some chocolate goodness!"

His energy was contagious, and Juliet soon found herself gathering sticks for the campfire, listening to Shawn tell stories about when his dad would take he and Gus camping as kids, some sort of "survival training", and several stories about rabid wild animals, some of which she had a sneaky suspicion he just exsagerated a bit on. Finally, after a few minutes that passed quickly due to Shawn's interesting stories, it was time to make s'mores!

"Come on over, Jules, and help me enjoy this chocolately goodness, marshmellowy madness, and graham cracker sweetness!" he exclaimed happily.

She laughed. "Sure, Shawn."

5 hours and 45 minutes later…

Juliet had very possibly laughed more and shared more in the past hour than in the past 9 years of her life. Shawn continued to tell her stories about him and Gus, his disfunctional family, and the times he went camping. Juliet told him about her dad taking her fishing, her brothers, and her mom not wanting her to be a detective. She was so intrigued, in fact, that she hadn't even noticed that the sun was starting to rise until she turned her head about 90 degrees to the right. "Hey, look Shawn." She commented, smiling. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Shawn looked at the sunrise, than at Juliet. "Yeah. But I've seen prettier things." he smiled and took her hand in his.


	11. Chapter 11

International Skeptics Day

Disclaimer: Nope. I'm not a awesome television channel or a guy named Steve Franks!

A/N: Hey awesome people who read this story! Here's my Lassie chapter, appropriately named International Skeptics Day. (perfect for him!) I've never written him and would love to hear some thoughts on how I can write him better! There is just a smidge of Shules in this, because it seems that I'm rarely capable of writing something without this couple hidden somewhere in it. I'm shell shocked that managed to do chapter three without it! So after this is a Shules one, for obvious reasons. So read and review, please! Oh, and slight spoiler for 5x3 Not Even Close Encounters. Blink and miss it!

It was a well-known fact that Carlton Lassiter was not in the least Shawn Spencer's biggest fan. It was also well-known that he did not buy his so called "visions" a bit. Or approve of Juliet O'Hara dating him. And thanks to Shawn it was also well-known that he used to pretend he was a certain comic book hero until he was twelve, but that's beside the point.

So when Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster bounced happily into the Santa Barbara Police Department October thirteenth, the police officers weren't shocked a bit that Lassiter was annoyed.

"Hey, Jules!" Shawn greeting his girlfriend happily, grinning and kissing her forehead. "Hey, Lassie-face!"

"Hey, Shawn." Jules smiled back.

"Spencer." Lassiter greeted him, his voice showing clear irritation, which Shawn ignored.

"How are my two favorite detectives in the whole wide world?" Shawn persisted.

"Just fine until you showed up." he replied.

"Carlton!" Juliet frowned.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Spencer?"

"I, Lassie, am here to provide my psychic expertise." Shawn revealed theatrically, raising his hand to his head.

"I'm not buying that, Spencer." Lassiter said bluntly.

"What are you talking about Lassie?" he questioned. "I thought we went over all this."

"I am entitled to my opinions."

"Yeah, this coming from the guy whose internet history includes , , and, well…let's just say that you need psychiatric help." Shawn replied.

"I knew that was you!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Than what are you talking about, boy? Is the Chief stuck in a well?"

"Knock it off, Spencer!" Lassie shouted ignidantly. Then he sighed. "If you must know, it's International Skeptics Day. I came across it while looking for…well, you don't need to know."

"What's that?" Shawn asked, curious.

"It's none of your beeswax."

"Okay, okay." Shawn and Gus started to walk away.

"Well, if you insist on knowing. It's a holiday in which people, such as myself, who don't believe in your so called 'abilities'. So take that!"

"Okay, then. I could have sworn this would be more interesting than that. Let's go, Shawn." Gus exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. You mean…there of more of you? Oh no!" Shawn said in mock horror.

"Shut up, Spencer." Lassiter turned to O'Hara. "What do you see in him?"

A/N: Alrighty peoples, here's my chapter. Hope you liked it! If you did, review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

National I Want You To Be Happy Day

Disclaimer: No. No, I don't, thanks for rubbing it in.

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I'm so excited, thirty reviews! YES! I actually called my best friend and squealed happily for about two and a half minutes, till she got annoyed and hung up on me. Then I was on a happy review high for about twenty minutes. Anyways, thanks a billion to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me! I'm really sorry this is late, and I have no excuse except being really busy. And a bit lazy, too. So, this is a Shules, and a Lassiter/Juliet friendship/partnership one is next, and already partially written, so it should be within the week, promise! Oh, and my friend Jileylvr12 changed her username to Twilightfanlover13, in case anyone reading her story got confused. Enjoy, fantastic people!

"Hey, Jules! Whatcha doing?" Shawn Spencer asked the beautiful Juliet O'Hara, smiling at her.

"Paperwork. You know, like adults do?" She retorted, grinning back.

"Ouch. That hurt, Jules." He replied, pouting dramatically.

She laughed. "Okay, what can I do to make it up to you?" 

"You could…let me take you to lunch." He suggested. "You look a bit stressed."

"That sounds nice, but I couldn't let you do that, Shawn." She replied. 

"Come on, Jules. I insist." he told her, smiling even more broadly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, uncertain.

"Of course, Jules. Whatever makes you happy." he replied. "After all, that's what today is for. And pretty much any other day, too."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, confused.

"Why, Jules! Don't you know what today is?" he asked. 

"No…should I?" 

"Yes! Today is I Want You To Be Happy day. It's when you wish for and do nice things for people you lo-umm…care a lot about. You do pretty much anything to put a smile on their beautiful face. So where do you want to go, beautiful? My treat." he stumbled a little over the part about loving her, because he did, but he was too nervous to tell her just yet.

"That's really sweet. Well, okay, but on one condition." she told him, grinning. 

"What's that, Jules?" he questioned curiously.

"Dinner. Tonight. On me. Unless you have plans, we can do that some other time?" she offered.

He laughed. "Sure, sounds great. Now, you haven't answered my question yet. Where do you want to go?"

She considered for a moment before deciding, "How about the coffeehouse?"

He smiled internally, knowing she was talking about the one where he had met his Juliet five years ago. "Sounds awesome. Let's go!"

About an hour later…

They emerged from their coffeehouse date laughing their heads off. "Wow, Jules." He choked out after she finished telling a story involving her childhood, her brother's, he neighbors two cats, and supposed aliens . "I love you."

She stopped laughing and stared at him in shock. He stammered. "I-I'm sorry-that-I didn't mean to…" 

"It's okay, Shawn." She recovered and resumed smiling. "I love you too."

Now it was his turn to stare in shock. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really." She replied happily.

"Well, in that case." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, smiling into it.

A/N: Well that's another chapter everyone. Hope you like it! R&R if you did. Or if you didn't, I don't mind constructive critisism either. 


	13. Chapter 13

Squirrel Appreciation Day

Disclaimer: Nope, still not a man.

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I updated, just as promised! This is a friendship one for Juliet and Lassiter, and if you didn't see "Not Even Close Encounters" you need to do to things: One, watch it, or Two, skip this chapter, cause it has a spoiler to one particular line, which happens to be one of my absolute favorites! I've never wrote Lassie and Jules friendship, so if you have any ideas/suggestions, I would love to hear them. Thanks for the awesome reviews from the awesome people who read this, including dramaticwriting101, without whom I would have forgotten to write this! R&R? Oh, and Twilightloverfan13 now has a new story up. It's about Twilight, which I'm not a big fan of, but if that's your thing, go over to her story and R&R!

"Carlton, just admit it. You have a problem." Juliet O'Hara told her partner, friend, and mentor Carlton Lassiter.

"I do not have a problem, O'Hara." Carlton denied.

"Face it. Normal people don't hate cute little innocent squirrels!" she insisted.

"First of all, they are neither cute nor are they innocent! And second, that is not what squirrel assassins dot com says." he retorted.

"Carlton, listen to yourself! The head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department is obsessed with torturing little woodland creatures!"

"I wouldn't say obsessed…" he protested.

"Well I would. And the way I see it, you have two options. You either go see the station's counselor, or spend today with me celebrating Squirrel Appreciation Day. Your choice." she told him sternly.

The Head Detective quickly weighed his options. On one hand, if he went to the counselor, he would have to go back again and again and miss out on personal shooting range time. On the other, it would only be one day with O'Hara, and he could live with that. It couldn't be that bad…right?

Wrong. Over the next four hours the Junior Detective made him scatter seeds, vegetables, nuts, and various other treats to help the squirrels gather food for winter.

Finally, an hour later, she let him stop. Though she warned him profusely that if the website was on his search history next time she checked, they'd have to do it again next year. Then she smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Carlton."

A/N: Okay, not my best work, though I did get it posted on time! I'll get better with practice. So if anybody has anybody has any requests, complaints, reminder's, ect; ect; I'd be happy to hear you out. Oh, and did you know there is an actual squirrel assassins dot com? Lassiters on it, check it out if you want. Review please?


	14. Chapter 14

National Cookie Day

Disclaimer: Last year my mother gave me socks for Christmas. You honestly think I own a television show? Really? Well, I don't. I also don't own the desert stand, though I really wish I did

A/N: Hey amazing peoples who clicked the link to this story! I'M BACK! (: Did you miss me? I am SO sorry, I know some of you guys are probably REALLY mad, and you have the complete right to be! I tripped over the wires in the back of my laptop, I couldn't update. I really am so sorry and I don't blame anyone if you are mad. ): But I'm going to update by Friday if I ever get my make up work done, I've been home sick for five days. This chapter was inspired by a trip to the mall with Megan (Now changed Twilightfanlover13 to Jasper's Megan. Wow.) where we went to this thing in the food court called The Great Cookie or The Giant Cookie. I've heard it both ways. There was like every single cookie you could imagine, as well as brownies, and my personal favorite was the cookie put on a stick to look like a lollipop. I don't know why, it just is. So hope you guys aren't TOO mad. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and iLoveRomance2O1O and everyone else who never gave up on me, means so much to me! (: R&R please? Wow, like the longest A/N ever. Somehow, mine can be longer than my story. By the way, I LOVED that last episode SO much, I cannot wait for November tenth! (:

"Hiya, Jules!" Shawn Spencer smiled, sidling up to his favorite detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. "Whatcha doin here on your day off? You should be out having fun, preferably with your favorite psychic."

Detective Juliet O'Hara was stressed beyond belief. She had piles and piles of paperwork, and although she knew Shawn meant well, he could be a bit of a trouble maker. And even though it was her day off, she was determined to get this done, no distractions, and Shawn Spencer was one of the biggest ones of all. She knew that no matter how determined she was, Shawn could send one of his knee-weakening, heart-warming smiles and get her to go out with him and relax, which she had to admit sounded pretty good…No! Bad Juliet!

"Yeah, I know. I talked to him earlier, but he said he was busy today." Juliet teased back, trying not to let Shawn cast his spell on her.

"Ouch, Jules. Ouch."

"I'm kidding, Shawn. What do you want, anyway?" She asked, even though two things were apparent. One: He wanted her to go someplace with him on one of their "non-dates" and Two: He wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted.

"I want you to come to the mall with me to check out that new dessert stand! And I won't take no for an answer, Jules." He added as Juliet opened her mouth to argue with him.

"No, Shawn."

"Please, Jules? Please? Leave the paperwork to Lassie-face." Juliet found herself melting under the warm feelings his puppy dog face created, just as she knew she would.

"Fine, Shawn." She caved. "But you have to tell Carlton."

…Later, at the Santa Barbara Mall…

"Come on, Jules!" A very hyper Shawn exclaimed, pulling his Jules behind him.

"Calm down, Shawn. What's the big deal? They sell cookies." Juliet said, exasperated.

Shawn stopped in his quest to stare, shocked, at her.

"Just sell cookies? Just cookies? I suppose when Neil Armstrong stepped on the moon for the very first time in was just one small step for mankind, hmm? I'll have you know, they sell brownies, too."

Juliet giggled.

When they got to the stand in the food court located at the center of the mall, Shawn asked her what she thought of it. She had to admit, this was no ordinary desert stand. This was the king of all desert related edible food stands.

"Hey, Jules."

She turned to look at her friend. "Yeah, Shawn?"

"I'm going to get the cookie-lollipop thingy. What are you getting?"

"I can't decide. Mind if I get the same?" She asked him.

"No problem. They're awesome. I'd be insulted if you didn't."

The cookie-lollipop was a sugar cookie with rainbow M&Ms. And for some odd reason, the cookie being on a stick like a lollipop added to the already tasty appeal. Shawn finished his off in record time, while Juliet took her time, savoring the delicious flavor. Shawn watched as Jules finished off the treat, his clever mind already forming a non-illegal plan to get that delicious taste even though he finished his and was out of money. He watched her take her last bite and smile up at him.

"That was amazing, Shawn, thanks for…" She never finished that sentence, because at that very moment, Shawn connected their lips, pulling her in for a kiss of a lifetime.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled thoughtfully. That was one heck of a way to get a cookie, but Shawn Spencer always was rather fond of doing things the hard way. And he had a sneaking feeling that he would be tasting that cookie a lot more often now.

A/N: Wow, this made me hungry. Okay, not as Shules as I hoped. And I'm sorry, this was really rushed, written at eleven p.m with a fever, and I'm probably a bit rusty, so I apologize if it's horrible. Review? (:


	15. Chapter 15

Do A Grouch A Favor

Disclaimer: No, I'm a girl.

A/N: Yay! I'm updating, it's a miracle! Well, I did it! And this chapter is another Lassie one, with a side of Lassie/Juliet friendship, and, of course, some barely noticeable Shules! I was planning on doing a full blown Shules again, but I was rushing, and I wrote about the first holiday that inspired me…and Do A Grouch A Favor Day did it! So…yep. My one-shot is going to be a bit late, iLoveRomance2O1O, but it WILL be here by the end of the week, swearsies! So thanks a BILLION for the 41 reviews guys! You guys are so amazing! Enjoy, and I hope I did a bit better this chapter.

"O'Hara, leave me alone!" shouted grim Detective Carlton Lassiter at his partner, Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara, in his usual uptight demeanor.

The stubborn Junior Detective refused. "No, Carlton."

The Head Detective sighed in frustration. If anyone but Juliet was doing this, he would have taken out his gun several times now.

"Why don't you go bother that annoying twerp you call your boyfriend?" Usually, Carlton wouldn't have been so cross at her, but he was on a tight fuse right now. Loads of paperwork and not much sleep were not a good combination, and McNabb's and O'Hara's happy demeanors were not exactly soothing right now.

"One: What did I tell you about your insulting Shawn?" She said in slight annoyance.

Lassiter rolled his eyes. He could not, for the life of him, figure out what his partner saw in the crazy, annoying fake psychic.

"You don't want to hear it." He replied.

"Yep. And two: Shawn's the whole reason I'm here." She replied back.

"What? Oh for the love of God, what did Spencer do now?" He exclaimed, infuriated with the antics of the couple.

"Nothing!" She said, exasperating, in her boyfriend's defense. "For heaven's sake, Carlton, I'm trying to do you a favor!"

"And how in the world is distracting me from capturing horrible criminals doing me, or anyone else for that matter, a favor, O'Hara?" He yelled crossly at his poor partner once more.

She threw some papers on his desk. "There. I did some paperwork you seemed stressed about." She told him softly.

He stared, first at the papers, then at Juliet, who was smiling proudly. The least he could do was do as she asked him. She did just make the workload ten times easier.

He sighed, and mumbled out a feeble apology for being so rude, and a quick thanks for the paperwork. "Now." he asked, "What do you want to do?"

She grinned. "Why, the best cure for grouchiness of course: let's go get some ice cream!"

Carlton groaned. He barely ever had ice cream. He was a Head Detective, for crying out loud! But when he pointed this out to Juliet, she just rolled her eyes and replied that she was a Junior Detective. She and Shawn had ice cream all the time.

A/N: Okay, I am not pleased at all with this, and I realize you probably don't like it much either. I think it's really OOC, it's short, the ending is cut off suddenly, and it seems rather rushed. (Which it is.) But, on the off chance you do like it, review please? (:


End file.
